


Семейные отношения

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Тея в некотором замешательстве от отношений своих братьев.





	Семейные отношения

— Какой повод? — спросил Рой, указывая на тарелку ванильного мороженого, щедро политого сиропом и посыпанного тертым шоколадом и кокосовой стружкой.

— Томми и Оливер, — ответила Тея, — я и на тебя ложку взяла.

Рой сел напротив нее и послушно взял протянутую ему ложку.

— Что тебе сделали Томми и Оливер? — осторожно уточнил он.

— Устроили мне моральную травму.

Тея набрала мороженого, хотя в ложке в основном и был сироп со стружкой и шоколадом.

— Ты застукала их… ну… вместе? — спросил Рой, отгоняя настойчивые мысли, которые лезли в голову.

Они были неуместны по целой куче причин.

— Мой брат спит с моим братом, — буркнула Тея. — И они даже не скрывают.

Рой сам попробовал мороженое и отметил, что из-за сиропа оно вышло слишком сладким.

— Раньше тебя не беспокоили их отношения, — сказал Рой.

Тея фыркнула.

— Раньше я не знала, что Томми тоже мой брат, — сказала она. — Он просто был… ну парнем, старым другом, которого Оливер спас из-под завалов и у них начались отношения. Всякое бывает. А теперь… это уже инцест.

Рою не стоило этого говорить, он спинным мозгом чувствовал, что нужно молчать и есть мороженое, но его словно что-то потянуло за язык.

— Оливер и Томми не братья друг другу, — сказал он, — так что, технически, это не инцест.

Тея посмотрела на него так, будто собиралась ударить ложкой по лбу. Или что похуже. Но вместо этого она заговорила:

— Помнишь того парня в Готэме, который хотел украсть нашу машину, но не успел?

— Ты это к чему? — уточнил Рой.

— Ну вот он тоже говорил, что, технически, не совершал преступления. И копов звать бессмысленно.

— Боюсь, в Готэме копов вообще бессмысленно… — начал Рой, а потом, заметив взгляд Теи, быстро добавил: — Я понял-понял тебя, не выходи из себя.

— Клянусь, если я снова застукаю своих братьев целующимися посреди коридора, то оболью их чем-нибудь. И им повезет, если это будет просто холодная вода.


End file.
